


Hizzie imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Hizzie imagines

· Lizzie is the rich girl that went to Wharton and lost all her money 

· Hope had to grow up being street smart and working shitty jobs just to make rent 

· they met when Lizzie started working at the mystic falls diner 

· Lizzie got on Hope’s last nerves but she felt sorry for her not having anywhere to go so she let her sleep on her couch in her tiny apartment

· Lizzie has no idea what the hell she’s doing in the real world

· Hope gets many laughs watching Lizzie spill food and drinks on herself 

· Lizzie is always talking about how life was before she was broke

· And Hope is like yeah can’t relate here’s some off brand chips that may or may not have been already stale when i bought them

·And that’s only one of Hope’s life choices that Lizzie questions

· Lizzie has forever been traumatized by the time she saw Hope drink spoiled milk from the carton because it was only “slightly curdeled”

· The more Hope talks about her childhood the more Lizzie’s concern for her grows

· Lizzie is always asking Hope about her aspirations and always suggesting smart ways to make more money

· And when Lizzie realizes it’s Hope’s cupcakes they sell at the diner she sets her eyes on opening a business with her

· Which Hope isn’t that confident in but Lizzie assures her that they will make it

· Hope always wanted a pet but she didn’t think her first pet would be Lizzie’s champion horse who sleeps on their patio

· And Chestnut makes great company and conversation while Hope is baking

· One time the toilet broke and Lizzie was convinced she could fix it herself so they could save money on a plumber…. Instead she flooded the whole apartment 

· That was a lesson for Hope that Lizzie and tools were a bad combination

· Not to say that there hasn’t been times that Hope did something but she always found a half-assed solution

· Like the time one of the legs of the couch broke and Hope used one of Lizzie’s things as a shim

· And Lizzie plays the “i already have so little and you take even more from me?” Card

· But that doesn’t mean Hope is completely heartless (as much as she tries to tell everyone that she is) She has her moments, even if they are cheap. Literally

· Hope has a secret pocket fund just so she could buy Lizzie real coffee every morning because she knows how much a Starbucks coffee brings her joy versus the bland diner coffee they can get at work 

· In return Lizzie surprises Hope with her favourite snacks

· Hope laughs her ass off everytime Lizzie freaks out and jumps on the nearest surface when she sees a mouse or cockroach

· Hope also manages to surprise Lizzie with all the other ways she makes extra money

· After a few years of saving every penny they can Hope and Lizzie finally have enough to open their cupcake shop

· The first day was rocky but after that business was good

· they became one of the most popular shops in Mystic Falls

· Hope would never admit it but Lizzie was her best friend and she had her fears that when Lizzie got a taste of having money again she’d leave Hope behind for another business venture

· And although it was tempting sometimes, Hope has been the only friend, let alone person, who has stood by Lizzie’s side through thick and thin so she wasn’t going anywhere


End file.
